


Closet Cat

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's folding laundry in the bedroom when he hears it. He picks up a pile of Mark's pants, and as he bends down to put them away in one of the bottom drawers. Jack swears he hears an odd scratching noise, and pauses to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is worth reading, it got a lot longer then I expected. Please read and review? (I just wanted to explain that they have a fire escape because they live in an apartment building.)

 

Jack's folding laundry in the bedroom when he hears it. He picks up a pile of Mark's pants, and as he bends down to put them away in one of the bottom drawers. Jack swears he hears an odd scratching noise, and pauses to listen. Jack listens for a few moments, and when he doesn't hear anything else, he just scratches his head and puts away the clothes. He turns around and goes back to folding. Jack's in the process of matching up socks, when suddenly a loud crash comes from the closet. Jack whirls around with a yelp, and looks at the closet. The door rattles slightly, and Jack drops the sock he had been holding, and runs from the room.

 

Jack finds Mark in the living room sitting on the couch with his computer, and he stands in front of him.

 

Mark looks up. “Oh, hey. Did something fall? It sounded like something got knocked over.”

 

“Something is in the closet” Jack blurts out, and shifts from side to side nervously.

 

Mark just looks at him doubtfully. “What? Which closet?”

 

“The bedroom closet” Jack points towards the bedroom.

 

Mark sighs, and sets his computer down on the coffee table. “Alright, I'll go look.”

 

Mark stands up, and Jack puts a hand on his arm to stop him. “What if it's a serial killer?” Jack asks, half kidding and half serious.

 

Mark shakes his head. “If it's a serial killer, then they aren't doing a very good job of it.”

 

Mark starts walking towards the bedroom, and Jack follows close behind. “This is serious! It's not like anything _good_ could be in there.”

 

They enter the bedroom, and stand side by side facing the closet. Mark puts one hand on the closet door, and looks at Jack. “Ready to see that it's nothing?”

 

Mark pulls open the door quickly, and a rush of stuff that had gotten knocked over spills out, along with a blur of brown fur that runs under the bed.

 

Jack jumps back, and let's out a squeak of surprise. “What the fuck was that?” he asks, and struggles to get his breathing back under control.

 

Mark looks at the mess of video game cases on the floor and frowns. “Aw, man! Now we have to reorganize all those again.”

 

Jack slaps him on the shoulder. “How about whatever just ran underneath our bed!? That's a bit bigger on an issue right now!”

 

Mark snickers. “I think it was a cat. You were too scared to notice” he teases.

 

“How would a cat have even gotten in?” Jack asks.

 

Mark looks at him sheepishly. “Uhhh...I  _may_ have left the window open again? The one that leads to the fire escape? I think the closet door was cracked open, I must have shut it in there yesterday without realizing.”

 

Jack sighs. “What are we supposed to do with it?”

 

Mark gets down on the floor, and looks under the bed. “Here kitty, it's ok. Jack wont hurt you, I promise. I don't see a collar” Mark continues trying to coax the at out from under the bed for a minute before looking up at Jack. “Maybe it's a stray?” he asks, with a hopeful note in his voice.

 

Jack shakes his head. “Uh uh. No. We are not keeping it.”

 

Mark looks at him pleadingly. “Come on, please! I know you like cats, and I'll handle taking care of it.” He pauses for a couple seconds. “Come on, look at me! I'm on my knees here!” he says jokingly.

 

Jack sighs, and looks at Mark laying flat on the floor. “Fine. But if we do keep it, then you so owe me.”

 

Mark grins, and jumps up from the floor. He kisses Jack on the cheek. “Yes! Thank you!”

 

Jack raises one eyebrow, and pats Mark on the shoulder. “You're the one who's putting up fliers to make sure we aren't about to steal someones cat.”

 

Mark just keeps smiling. “Deal.”

 

Jack sighs, and looks at the bed. “I'm gonna go make lunch, do you want to finish up the laundry?”

 

Mark nods happily.

 

~

 

Jack stands in front of the stove, and stirs his pot of soup. It's about twenty minutes later, and he's just considering calling Mark to come eat, when he comes walking into the kitchen.

 

Mark walks up behind Jack, and looks in the pan. “Smells good.”

 

Jack startles slightly, and turns his head to look at Mark. “Oh! I didn't hear you come in. Foods done” Jack clears his throat in embarrassment.

 

“Oh, sorry. It looks good. So guess who came out from under the bed finally?” Mark asks triumphantly.

 

Jack sets the spoon down, and then spins around to face Mark. “Oh, it's smaller then I expected. I didn't really get a good look at it before.”

 

Mark nods in agreement. “I don't think she's fully grown yet” the cat was definitely old enough to be away from it's mother, but it was a little on the small side.

 

“It's a girl?” Jack asks, and pets the cat.

 

Mark nods. “I'm going to out her in the bathroom with a bowl of water, that should be fine for now. We can give her some plain canned chicken or something, too.”

 

“Yeah, probably shouldn't go buy a bunch of supplies, only to have her owner turn up” Jack points out.

 

Mark agrees with him, and then takes the cat to the bathroom to get it set up for the time being. When he comes back, they sit down to eat lunch, and discuss plans to put up fliers around town.

 

~A week later~

 

Mark sits on the couch next to Jack, cat settled happily in his lap. Jack tries to focus on what he's doing on his phone, but after a good few minutes, he sighs and looks up at Mark.

 

“Alright, I can tell you've got something you want to say. Out with it.”

 

“So it's been a week, and no one has called about the cat.” Mark says, doing a terrible job of keeping a straight face.

 

Jack suddenly realizes where this is going, but decides to play along. He nods at Mark in acknowledgment .

 

“And I'd say we definitely put up enough posters, that the owner would have noticed them. We branched out pretty far” Mark continues.

 

Jack nods again in agreement, careful to keep his face blank. “That's true.”

 

Mark looks at Jack, excitement clear in his eyes. “Does that mean we can keep her?”

 

Jack finally breaks, and smiles at Mark. “Yeahh, you can keep your cat.”

 

Mark pumps one fist up in the air and cheers, only to quickly put it back down again to calm the startled cat.

 

Jack snickers, and reaches over to pet the cat. “What are you going to name her, do you know yet?”

 

“Oh, I named her about an hour after I got her out from under the bed” Mark says. “Her name's Eileen.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to name the cat, but Eileen came to mind, and I decided that I liked it. If anyone wants to tell me any errors I missed, I'd love to hear.


End file.
